And the bloodshed that followed
by Nishi no hana
Summary: Allen Walker,el nuevo y esquivo estudiante de la academia Black Order se encuentra alojado con Yu Kanda,el antisocial del colegio.Desde el principio saltan chispas,y Allen se pregunta si su esperanza de vida ha disminuido dramáticamente.Yullen.TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Nuevo estudiante, Allen Walker

_Notas traductora: Uh_, ya sé que debería seguir con mi _fanfic_, (¡lo sé!_-llora-_) pero soy lenta escribiendo, y como me gustó este _fanfic_, me decidí a pedirle permiso a la autora, **Yuu-chi**, para que me dejara, a quien agradezco muchísimo por permitírmelo. Por suerte no soy tan lenta traduciendo, así que mientras peleo con mi parásito os dejo para que disfrutéis esta historia _-sonrisa-_.

_DISCLAIMER:_ NO me pertenece _**nada**_. Tristemente _-risa-_. Yo solo soy una vaga traductora, D Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino y este _fanfic_ pertenece a Yuu-chi, como indiqué arriba.

And the bloodshed that followed

(Y el derramamiento de sangre que siguió)**  
><strong>

**Capítulo uno – Nuevo estudiante, Allen Walker**

Había momentos en los que uno simplemente no puede llegar tarde. Simplemente no pueden. Bajo pena de muerte y el lote completo, simplemente _no pueden._

Esta – pensó Kanda agriamente mientras trataba de ignorar las pululantes fangirls – era una de esas veces.

Él _había _planeado estar ahí pronto para ir a su pupitre sin la ayuda de la violencia y su caracterizada mirada de la muerte, pero los dioses parecían haber estado conspirando contra él y se las habían apañado magnificentemente para frustrar su trama. Con magnificencia. Con estilo.

Un inesperado asunto con los dormitorios había tomado demasiado del preciado tiempo de Kanda, siendo malgastado en vano esta mañana. Tiempo que podría haber sido mejor utilizado holgazaneando en su mesa para evitar a sus rabiosas fans. Preferiría no haberlo malgastado siendo sermoneado por algo _¡que no era siquiera su maldita culpa!_

Kanda sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba en la residencia de estudiantes Seika. Él _siempre_ había estado y había supuesto, con bastante razón, le gustaría añadir, que siempre lo estaría. Una carta del colegio poco antes de empezar el Año Nuevo lo había confirmado.

Y eso era el porqué estaba furioso, por saber que había sido movido desde la cómoda residencia Seika sin ni haber sido consultado. _Una fantástica forma de empezar el año, _pensó Kanda amargamente, _¡es aparecerse en la residencia solo para ser enviado a otra jodida en el lado contrario al campus! _

¡Y fue simplemente por otro de los irritantes caprichos del director, no menos! Aparentemente el director Komui había decidido que la residencia Seika daría mejor provecho siendo cambiada a una residencia para los de último curso. Por qué, Kanda no tenía ninguna jodida idea. Nunca entendió nada que viniera de la cabeza de ese imbécil.

Su mañana se había desarrollado bastante mal tal como estaba, pero no había sido eso. Tenía que _haber _precisamente un jodido glaseado en el _jodido pastel._

Este año tendría un compañero de habitación con mierda por cerebro. Algo que Komui le había prometido que nunca volvería a ocurrir después de cómo había terminado su infructuoso primer intento con un novato. Lo cual, de todos modos, para el registro, _no había _sido culpa de Kanda.

_Y _no solo se esperaba que tratara con un insignificante mocoso, ¡sino que este mocoso sería un puñetero niño nuevo!

Alguien que tenía el descaro de trasladarse a principios del tercer año. El chaval lo tendría difícil para hacer amigos, pensó Kanda con una mueca. Habían pasado dos años desde que los de tercer año habían llegado al instituto, así que era de esperar que ya se hubieran agrupado en pequeñas camarillas ordenadas.

De ahí que Kanda considerara que solo eso fuera razonable para estar de un humor particularmente malo esta mañana, y habiendo dicho esto solo era normal amenazar a cualquier chica que bloqueara su camino con la promesa de recibir '_¡a Mugen en las jodidas tripas si no te mueves ahora mismo!'_

La muchedumbre se pareció evaporar inmediatamente, dejando solo a una persona apoyada casualmente sobre la mesa de Kanda con una bobalicona sonrisa jugando de un extremo a otro de la cara.

"Muévete. Ahora." Gruñó Kanda, tomando sin embargo asiento y reclinándose hacia atrás para mirar glacialmente a su compañía.

"Awww… Yu-chan. Yo también te eché de menos." Cantó Lavi suavemente, ladeando la cabeza de modo que unos pocos mechones de sorprendente pelo rojo escaparon de la estampada bandana verde que los contenía. Kanda continúo mirándole con el ceño fruncido hasta que Lavi rodó los ojos y acercó su silla a la mesa de enfrente, sentándose con el respaldo al frente como es típico en Lavi.

"Llegas terriblemente tarde. Normalmente eres el primero aquí."

"Che."

"Ahh…" Lavi sonó pensativo, como si al no hacer Kanda ningún sonido le hubiera hecho una nueva revelación.

"El asunto con la residencia, ¿eh?"

Mierda. Quizá sí lo hubiera hecho.

"Che."

"Vamos, vamos Yu-chan. Sé que no estás complacido por tener un compañero de habitación, pero no hay ninguna necesidad en absoluto para estar tan grosero por ello."

"_Che_._" _Movimiento violento esta vez.

"Sin duda _no _le harás eso," dijo Lavi en un tono burlonamente horrorizado, "¡romperías varias leyes!"

"¡Cállate maldito conejo! He tenido suficiente de tu insistente cotorreo," siseó Kanda en un tono mortal.

Lavi levantó la ceja – un gesto físico hecho ligeramente extraño debido al parche negro cubriendo su otro ojo. Abrió la boca para replicar pero fue cortado por el sonido vibrante de la puerta de la clase al abrirse.

Casi instantáneamente la clase estaba llena de una ráfaga de movimiento al apresurarse los estudiantes a regresar a sus asientos asignados ahora que Reever había entrado en la clase. Kanda vio cómo el ruido de la clase moría y su profesor era capaz de llegar al frente de la clase.

"Es bueno veros a todos de vuelta y saludables después de las vacaciones," dijo airadamente mientras alcanzaba la pizarra, sonando como si no le importara de una forma u otra su salud, "Me llamo Reever Wenham, como la mayoría de vosotros deberíais saber hasta ahora, pero Reever-sensei está bien."

"¡Oi! ¡Reever! ¡Escuché que tenemos un nuevo estudiante!" gritó Lavi, ignorando completamente el furioso siseo de 'Reever_ sensei,' _de su profesor. Lavi lanzó su sonrisa más encantadora y Kanda apenas suprimió el impulso de patear el asiento del maldito conejo.

"Sí, Lavi. Vamos a tener el honor de ser los anfitriones de nuestro nuevo estudiante," suspiró Reever mientras dejaba su siempre presente sujetapapeles en la mesa y detuvo el sobre emocionado susurro que comenzó con su declaración.

"¿Es un chico?" Empezó a hablar una chica de atrás con impaciencia.

"Pregúntale tú misma," masculló malhumoradamente Reever en modo de respuesta, saludando a alguien que debía estar de pie justamente fuera de la vista tras la puerta, "Walker, puedes entrar ahora."

El tenso aire dio paso a jadeos sorprendidos mientras la clase miraba al miembro más nuevo mientras caminaba a través de la clase para quedarse de pie al lado del profesor. Incluso Kanda sintió su ceja crisparse en una especie de shock suprimido.

"Clase, me gustaría presentaros a Allen Walker. Acaba de ser inscrito aquí y espero que le hagáis sentirse más cómodo."

Kanda le dio al chico con el que estaría compartiendo la habitación – si bien es cierto que, reluctantemente – un repaso con la mirada.

Había tantas cosas mal con la imagen.

Primero, 'Allen Walker' tenía un sorprendente pelo blanco. No blanco-rubio, o pelo volviéndose prematuramente gris. _Blanco. _Qué tipo de moda había estado siguiendo el chico cuando se lo tiñó Kanda no tenía ni idea. Aunque, con su largo pelo moreno Kanda estaba consciente de que difícilmente podía hablar.

La segunda cosa era el extravagante tatuaje en el ojo derecho del chico. Rojo sangre, se abría paso hasta la mejilla, siguiendo sobre el parpado del ojo antes de finalmente torcerse en un pentagrama justo sobre la ceja. _Soy un satanista demoníaco, _parecía gritar, contrastando amablemente con la pacífica sonrisa sobre la cara de Walker, _témeme. Tééééémeme. _

Lavi dio un pequeño silbido que solo Kanda pudo oír, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla para susurrar, "_Debe haber sido un tatuaje infernalmente doloroso."_

La tercera cosa que llamó la atención de Kanda fue el par de guantes que llevaba el niño, escondiendo completamente sus brazos y manos de la vista una vez que contemplabas la camisa blanca de manga larga y su chaleco de lana color canela que completaban el uniforme obligatorio.

Sin ser un día cálido o frio, Kanda no podía entender todo esto, pero nunca había visto a alguien aparecer el primer día de colegio con tantas capas como si estuvieran a mitades de invierno. Bueno, nadie confiable de todos modos.

Y por ultimo pero no menos, la… _Cosa _dorada_,_ la cual estaba aleteando sobre el hombre del chico.

Circular y luciendo lo que parecían ser unos cuernos revoloteaban alegremente al lado de la cabeza del chico, su retorcida cola oscilaba de un lado a otro teniendo a la mayoría de la clase hipnotizada. Kanda, sin embargo, no caería víctima de tal trampa. Sin importar cuantas veces la cola vagara de izquierda a derecha, _izquierda, derecha… izquierda… derecha… _¡JODER!

Kanda agitó la cabeza bruscamente, logrando regresar a la realidad a tiempo para ver a Allen inclinando la cabeza ante la clase. Enderezándose, sonrió a la clase una sonrisa tan brillante que Kanda hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Buenos días. Me llamo Allen Walker y espero que podamos ser buenos amigos," Otra sonrisa. Un coro de silbidos se extendió furiosamente a través de la clase acompañados de las risitas de las fácilmente manipulables mujeres de la clase.

"_Bueno, Yu-chan,"_ susurró Lavi inclinándose hacia atrás una vez más, _"ahí van la mitad de tus fangirls."_

Sin embargo Kanda siguió sentado como una estatua en su silla.

No.

Oh, _joder _no.

¿Iba a estar viviendo con _esto _durante un año?

"¡Oi! ¡Allen~Chan!" coreó Lavi en voz alta sin una pizca de vergüenza. Allen giró y su boca se movió para formar la palabra _'¿__chan?' _Kanda tuvo que sonreír con suficiencia ligeramente ante esto. El haba aprendería rápidamente que los sobrenombres que ponía Lavi eran de por vida.

"¿Qué pasa con la snitch dorada?" preguntó Lavi inocentemente, gesticulando a la bola aún meneándose y flotando sobre el hombro de Allen.

Allen parpadeó, girando la cabeza para mirar fijamente la _cosa _como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. Un movimiento rápido de pelo blanco nieve giró para encarar la clase otra vez. "Este es mi golem, Timcanpy. Ahh, supongo que no sabréis qué es eso…" Allen tendió la mano para que la bola voladora de metal dorado pudiera aterrizar gentilmente sobre su palma.

"Ohh…. Es muy ingenioso." dijo Lavi con sorpresa.

Kanda frunció el cejo. Lavi podría ser un genio, pero Kanda no tenía ni la menor jodida idea de qué demonios era un golem y parecía que el resto de la clase compartía su desconcertada ignorancia. Pero pasando, las sonrisas que los dos estaban compartiendo no le daban ganas a Kanda de preguntar. También tenía un repugnante sentimiento de que su compartido frikismo iba a dar lugar a un lazo de… a_mistad._

Kanda tuvo un escalofrío al pensarlo. No porque le disgustara la idea de Lavi haciendo amigos, sino porque le disgustaba la idea de Lavi obligándole a ser amigo de dicho amigo – lo cual era una asquerosa afición que tenía el pelirrojo.

"De acuerdo, Walker. Hay un asiento justo al lado de Kanda," señaló Reever y Kanda podría haber jurado que escuchó al hombre farfullar, '_siempre hay un asiento vacío al lado de Kanda_.'

Kanda observó con disgusto cómo la ceja de Allen se alzaba ante la mención de su nombre y dirigió un inquisitivo y _curioso _vistazo hacia él. Obviamente el chico sabía con quién compartía habitación.

Lentamente, Allen zigzagueó su camino a través de la mesa para sentarse al lado de Kanda, la snitch dorada – _golem, _se corrigió Kanda – descansando sobre su hombro. Ofreció a Kanda una brillante sonrisa la cual Kanda no se molestó en regresar. Más bien, se presentó con una congelante y frígida mirada feroz.

"Ojos al frente Moyashi."

"… ¿Moyashi?"

"¿Qué eres? ¿Lento?" preguntó Kanda, con clara irritación en la voz.

La sonrisa en la cara de Allen se desvaneció. Kanda estuvo al tanto de una mirada de profunda molestia, y, _quizás, _algo mucho más oscuro escondiéndose tras esos ojos de azúcar y miel de panal.

"_No_ soy un Moyashi. Lo que sea que sea."

"Che. Discutir conmigo no va a cambiar lo que eres." Se burló Kanda y los ojos de Allen se volvieron más crueles antes de poder forzar su obvia irritación medianamente bajo control.

"¡Me llamo Allen! ¡Allen, BaKanda!" Kanda mismo pareció ser agraciado con un apodo propio.

Hubo una ruidosa tos desde el frente y Kanda y Allen pararon su mezquina disputa el tiempo suficiente para ver las facciones molestas de Reever.

"¿Tengo permitido empezar la clase ahora?"

Allen se hundió en su asiento.

_Bueno… parece que este año ha tenido un comienzo fan-jodidamente-tástico_.


	2. Compartiendo habitación con Yu

_Notas traductora: _Bien, ¡aquí está el capítulo dos! Este lunes volveré a mi no ansiada vida en la universidad, pero bueno, todas las vacaciones llegan a su fin -_llora_-. Tengo depresión pre-post-vacacional, pero no os preocupéis por este _fanfic_, tengo adelantados varios capítulos en el caso de que la univ. se ponga muy pesada y pueda tardar un poco en traducir, ¡así que de momento estoy preparada! -_sonrojo_-.

Antes de que lo olvide, puede que os resulte algo extraña la categoría de Drama en vez de la de Humor, y la verdad es que al principio era esa la categoría que tenía, pero Yuu-chi decidió cambiarlo a Drama. Ya lo leeréis cuando la propia Yuu-chi lo ponga en las notas; pero si queréis puedo ponerlo como Humor hasta el cap. en el que supongo hizo el cambio de categoría, cómo prefiráis -_sonrisa_- ¡Y por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros _reviews_! Si pudiera regalaría galletas para todos, o escenas Yullen, lo que prefirierais -_gran sonrisa_-

_DISCLAIMER:_ Tal y como puse en el cap. anterior no me pertenece nada. Y hasta ahora no ha cambiado. D Gray-man sigue siendo de Hoshino Katsura y este _fanfic_ de Yuu-chi. Por ahora solo sigo siendo una vaga traductora.**  
><strong>

**Capítulo dos – Compartiendo habitación con Yu**

El salón de clase(1) dio lugar a inglés e inglés dio lugar a la comida y Allen se encontró andando abstraído al lado de Lavi en su camino a la cafetería de la escuela, y por alguna razón, andando a su lado no estaba nada menos que el único, Yu Kanda.

Allen no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo había pasado pero parecía que su nuevo amigo pelirrojo le cogió simpatía, y como dicho pelirrojo era el auto proclamado mejor amigo de Kanda ello conllevaba que Allen estaría pasando mucho tiempo en el futuro con él. No es que no estuviera ya condenado a pasar un montón de tiempo con él debido a su acuerdo de convivencia.

La cafetería demostró estar bastante concurrida, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y Allen miró alrededor, desanimado.

"¡Lavi! ¡Kanda! ¡Aquí!"

Lavi sonrió de oreja a oreja, dirigiéndose hacia una chica saludando sentada sola en una mesa al fondo. Allen les siguió y fue sorprendido agradablemente cuando ella se puso en pie y le ofreció estrechar la mano.

"Lenalee Lee. Debes ser el nuevo estudiante transferido. He escuchado todo acerca de ti por mi hermano." Le sonrió con calidez y Kanda dejó salir un molesto _che _antes de hundirse en un asiento al otro lado de donde ella estaba sentada.

"¿Tu hermano?" Cuestionó Allen mientras ella soltaba su mano y tomaba asiento otra vez. Él se quedó de pie inseguro un momento antes de que Lavi le agarrara de la manga y tirara de él hacia abajo a su lado.

"Sí. Komui-niisan es mi hermano mayor." Lenalee sonó casi exasperada y Allen tuvo que elevar una ceja blanca nieve con sorpresa.

Lavi rió por su expresión y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando fue silenciado por un ruidoso sonido como un gruñido de animal. La mesa se quedó en silencio un momento.

"¿Qué cojones fue eso?" Preguntó Kanda finalmente. Allen sonrió con vergüenza y se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello mientras el sonido animal se repetía.

"Mi estómago." Admitió.

Lavi rió ruidosamente y dio una fuerte palmada a Allen en la espalda, casi tumbándole fuera de uno de los lados del banco donde estaba sentado. "Perdón tío. Olvidé completamente por un minuto que comemos aquí. Mejor te metemos algo de comida dentro antes de que tu estómago decida comernos a todos."

La expresión de Allen se animó ante la mera mención de la comida y estaba fuera del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la fila de la cafetería antes de que Lavi pudiera abrir la boca otra vez. Sonriendo estúpidamente Lavi se levantó y el resto del grupo se dirigió hacia Jerry, el cocinero del colegio.

La fila era corta y Allen estuvo al frente muy pronto. Jerry elevó las cejas ante el chico de pelo blanco ante él. "No te he visto antes. ¿Eres nuevo?"

Allen sonrió educadamente y asintió. Su estómago dejó salir otro gruñido.  
>"Bueno yo me aseguro de no dejar nunca a un estudiante irse con hambre." Prometió Jerry y se inclinó sobre la barra para escuchar mejor al chico. "¿Entonces qué quieres?"<p>

Allen procedió a hacer una lista casi inhumana de un montón de comida. Lenalee y Lavi le miraron con la boca completamente abierta y Kanda bufó. Frunciendo el ceño, Jerry preguntó, "¿estás seguro de que puedes comer todo eso?" Miró al escuálido chico con incredulidad.

"Oh créeme, estaré bien." Prometió Allen.

Y fiel a su palabra, solo momentos después de volver a sus asientos había un tambaleante montón de platos y bandejas a su lado cuando el chico aparentemente flacucho se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

Lavi fue el primero en recuperarse. "Eso fue... Uh... ¿Admirable?" Salió más como una pregunta que como una afirmación y Lenalee estaba picoteando dudosamente su sándwich, como si estuviera casi asustada de que se uniera con Allen.

"Uh, sí. No comí mucho en el desayuno. Tenía un poco de prisa esta mañana." Allen puso su caballerosa sonrisa y Kanda resistió la urgencia de sacarle el ojo con el par de palillos que estaba usando para trasladar la Soba del plato a la boca.

"No es malo ni nada, es solo que no es algo que veas todos los días." Explicó Lavi.

Allen asintió y estiró los brazos.

"¿Qué tienes después?" Preguntó Lenalee – sin duda intentando cambiar de tema a un tópico más normal. Allen frunció el ceño mientras intentaba traer su horario a la memoria.

"Uh, biología creo."

Lenalee sonrió ampliamente. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo también!"

"Oh, genial." Murmuró Kanda entre dientes y Allen le disparó una mirada antipática.

"No me digas que tú también tienes biología BaKanda."

"Desafortunadamente, sí Moyashi. Y créeme, si estuviera en mi mano preferiría despellejarme la piel de mi carne que permanecer en una clase contigo."

"Bueno, preferiría arrancarme todos los pelos del cuerpo a sentarme a tu lado otra vez."

"Preferiría –."

Lenalee les vio discutir con ojos preocupados. Lavi sacudió su hombro gentilmente. "Ha sido así desde la primera vez que se vieron." Sonrió. "No te preocupes por ello. Dudo que hagan la mitad de las cosas que están amenazando hacer."

Las promesas de automutilación se habían de algún modo transformado en amenazas de matanza y aniquilación – con un contenido muy gráfico.

"– y le haría lo mismo a esa jodida snitch tuya."

"Es un _golem_." Recalcó Allen.

"Hablando de eso." Interrumpió Lavi en voz alta, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para cortar la pelea. "¿Dónde está Timcanpy de todos modos?"

Allen se encogió de hombros. "Explorando, probablemente. A Tim le gustan los nuevos sitios. Solo espero que no se tope con un gato..."

"¿Un gato?" Repitió Lenalee, ladeando la cabeza a un lado para observarle con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada.

"Sí..." Suspiró Allen y se apoyó en una de sus enguantadas manos. "Tim tiene el mal hábito de ser comido por los gatos. Y es desagradable verles echarle como una bola de pelo luego."

Incluso aunque Lenalee no era femenina en absoluto, su nariz se arrugó con el pensamiento de un gato echando asquerosamente bolas húmedas de pelo troceadas. Incluso Lavi se estremeció. Kanda solo les ignoró, dejando los palillos gentilmente sobre el plato ya vacío el cual una vez había contenido su adorada Soba.

"El timbre sonará pronto." Dijo Lavi, mirando su reloj e hizo una mueca.

"Sí." Concordó Lenalee. "Probablemente deberíamos empezar -." Como si para simplemente sacarle ventaja a la chica de pelo oscuro el timbre eligió este momento para sonar fuertemente, ganándose un coro de sonoros gemidos de los estudiantes reunidos en la cafetería.

Allen suspiró y se puso en pie, cepillándose unas pocas migas inexistentes de su regazo – como si _él _de todas las personas fuera a dejar migas atrás después de una comida. Cualquier cosa comestible era comida, migas incluidas – antes de seguir a Lenalee y a Kanda pasillo abajo, Lavi a su lado.

"Si tienes clase con Lenalee y Kanda, significa que tu profesor es el director Komui." dijo Lavi, esquivando hábilmente un estudiante tambaleándose a través del pasillo con los brazos repletos de libros. Allen parpadeó.

"¿El director?" Repitió. Lavi sonrió. "¿Le has conocido ya?"

"No, aún no. Hice toda la matrícula por teléfono."

La sonrisa de Lavi se ensanchó. "Solo espera a conocerle." Dijo antes de salir corriendo. Allen le vio irse, ligeramente desconcertado antes de casi tropezarse con Kanda quien se giró a mirarle con ferocidad murmurando un _ten cuidado_ con tono peligroso.

Allen cogió sus pertenencias y se alivió de que no tuviera que encontrar la clase por sí mismo. Lenalee y Kanda parecían saber a dónde estaban yendo.

La puerta de la clase 401 vibró ligeramente cuando Kanda la abrió, Allen justo detrás de él. Allen apenas tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo fugaz a la clase antes de que él y Kanda fueran echados del camino por un tornado blanco y morado.

"¡MI PRECIOSA HERMANA!" Aulló algo, y Allen se puso en pie, una mano presionada sobre su palpitante nariz para ver a un hombre con el pelo morado aferrado a Lenalee con desesperación, llorando a lágrima tendida como si se hubieran reunido después de una larga y dolorosa separación.

"Niisan..." Suspiró Lenalee, liberándose de los brazos de Komui para mirar enfurecida a su hermano.

"¡Lenaleeeee! ¿Estás bien? ¿Han estado tratándote bien esos cabeza de chorlito amigos tuyos? ¿Has..." Komui se fue apagando cuando una mano le agarró del antebrazo y miró hacia abajo viendo a Kanda ponerse de pie, un aura de absoluta muerte casi visible en todo su delgado cuerpo mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza para mirar con odio a Komui.

Komui tragó saliva. "Oh... Kanda-kun. No vi que estuvieras ahí..." Balbuceó mientras el adolescente japonés apretaba el agarre sobre el brazo del hombre, la ropa blanca del abrigo de Komui arrugándose bajo su agarre.

Mientras Allen observaba a su compañero de habitación el único pensamiento que tenía era si Kanda era o no el mismo Satán reencarnado.

"¿No crees que por una vez realmente podrías intentar actuar como un adulto?" Siseó Kanda amenazadoramente. Komui intentó dar unos pasos atrás.

"Vamos, vamos Kanda... Quizás podemos arreglar esto con una disculpa... Tendré más cuidado... solo, nada de Mugen." Sugirió.

Allen elevó una ceja. "¿Mugen?" Preguntó a Lenalee que estaba viendo la escena completa, claramente exasperada. "La katana de Kanda. Va a todos sitios con él. Excepto las clases… La escuela no lo permitiría." Dijo detalladamente. _Tiene sentido... _Pensó Allen. _Supongo..._

Kanda había elevado la voz y ahora estaba gritando al profesor, algo que normalmente sancionaría al alumno si no lo expulsaba, pero juzgando por la falta de interés que mostraban los otros de la clase, escenas como esta eran consideradas perfectamente normales en el instituto Black Order.

"¡Cómo te atreves a poner tus mugrientas manos sobre mi preciosa hermana!" Estaba chillando Komui. El hablar aparentemente de paz había dado lugar desde hace mucho tiempo a palabras más duras y los dos hombres estaban de pie cara a cara gritándose el uno al otro.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Lenalee finalmente, dando un paso adelante y empujando a cada hombre hacia atrás con suficiente fuerza como para dejarles pasmados. Miró con frialdad a Kanda quien le devolvió la mirada antes de dejar salir un indignado, _che _e irse airadamente para sentarse. El labio de Komui tembló mientras Lenalee giraba para mirarle con frialdad.

"Niisan, ya has malgastado diez minutos. ¿No crees que es hora de comenzar la clase?" Sugirió Lenalee. Y Komui se escabulló de vuelta a su mesa obedientemente. Lenalee suspiró y se giró para darle una mirada de disculpa a Allen.

"Es el primer día y ya has tenido que lidiar con escenas como esta." Dijo con cansancio mientras ambos tomaban asiento al lado de Kanda – Lenalee sentándose sabiamente entre el temperamental japonés y Allen.

"No te preocupes." Susurró Allen con una sonrisa paciente. "Estoy acostumbrado a los gritos. Mi maestro es un individuo bastante escandaloso."

"¿Maestro?"

"Mi tutor legal." Con la palabra _tutor _la cara de Allen se retorció en una de desagrado y sus ojos parpadearon peligrosamente. Lenalee se alejó un poco y decidió que probablemente no debería alargar el tema.

La clase finalmente comenzó y Allen aprendió rápidamente que en el amor y en la guerra no todo era justo.

Para las preguntas más difíciles Komui apelaba deliberadamente a Kanda, y después de que pasara una séptima vez en todas las preguntas Kanda finalmente explotó.

"Si me preguntas tan solo _una pregunta más _te desmembraré de la forma más dolorosa en la que pueda posiblemente pensar." Siseó el hombre de pelo largo, manos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a su profesor con el desprecio más absoluto.

Después de eso Allen se encontró sometido al bombardeo de preguntas despiadadas de Komui y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho para evocarlo.

"¿Quién puede decirme los componentes químicos predominantes encontrados respectivamente en la cáscara de huevo, la clara y la yema?" Preguntó Komui a la clase y antes de que alguien pudiera levantar la mano dijo, – por enésima vez – "¿Qué tal nuestro nuevo estudiante, Allen?"

Allen no podía hacer nada excepto negar con la cabeza. Komui chasqueó la lengua ruidosamente y levantó la vista del libro de ciencia en su mano para dar mejor a Allen una mirada de burlada desilusión.

"¿Qué tal," Dijo Allen con tono molesto "preguntar a alguien más para variar Komui-sensei?"

"¡Pero eres nuestro nuevo estudiante! Necesito comprobar tu conocimiento." Protestó inocentemente y Allen abrió la boca para decir con una inusual muestra de molestia exactamente a Komui que podía hacerlo con sus exámenes cuando el timbre sonó y en su lugar dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Rápidamente, su grupo recogió las cosas de clase y huyeron de la clase antes de que Komui pudiera o achuchar a su hermana o encontrar nuevas formas de torturar a Allen y a Kanda.

"¿Qué tiene tu hermano en contra mía?" Preguntó Allen cuando salieron de la clase. Lenalee enrojeció y Kanda bufó.

"Niisan solo es demasiado sobreprotector conmigo." Dijo y Allen – quien no había entendido completamente – aún así dejó el asunto.

Dieron con Lavi de camino de vuelta al aula principal para recoger las mochilas y el pelirrojo echó inmediatamente el brazo sobre los hombros de Allen.

"¡Allen-chan!" Dijo alborotando felizmente el pelo del chico. "¿Qué pensaste del hermano mayor de Lenalee?"

La mirada en la cara de Allen debió haber sido suficiente porque Lavi instantáneamente se deshizo en un ataque de risa. Molesto, Allen le pisó el pie pero eso solo aumentó la risa de Lavi.

"Me voy a la habitación." Refunfuñó Allen y se fue airado mientras Lenalee intentaba ayudar a Lavi en el suelo en donde había caído después de que su risa fuera demasiado como para mantenerse en pie.

Allen no estaba totalmente cómodo con ir a su habitación – un lugar en el que estaba seguro que estaría Kanda – pero había cosas que quería hacer y se había prometido que el tener a Kanda como compañero de habitación no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave cuando llegó y Allen no malgastó el tiempo llamando cuando estaba seguro de que Kanda no le abriría la puerta y simplemente sacó las llaves de la mochila. Al segundo de que su mano entrara en la mochila fue recibido con un ruidoso _ñam _de unos gigantescos dientes mordiéndole amablemente la carne.

Soltó una palabrota, sacando la mano rápidamente mientras Timcanpy salía en un revoloteo de alas doradas.

"Así que estabas aquí." Rió ligeramente Allen mientras Timcanpy se posaba en su hombro y metía la llave en la puerta.

Kanda estaba sentado en su escritorio al parecer interminablemente aburrido mientras reducía las hojas de los deberes de biología que Komui había les había asignado a él y a Allen. Levantó la vista cuando Allen entró, le miró fríamente y continuó garabateando en las hojas.

Timcanpy despegó, dejando el hombro de Allen para establecerse en su escritorio y observar el nuevo entorno.

Allen suspiró y cerró la puerta, lanzando la mochila sobre la cama al lado de la maleta. Después de un momento de duda abrió la maleta y comenzó a desempaquetar sus escasas pertenencias.

Su uniforme del colegio de repuesto, y unos pocos cambios de ropa informal cupieron en el conjunto de cajones al fondo del armario y una única foto enmarcada fue situada en su mesilla.

Habiendo hecho eso, Allen anunció "Voy a la ducha." No recibió ninguna respuesta. No es que esperara ninguna. Giró los ojos y se esfumó dentro del baño.

oOo_oOo

El agua resbaló sobre Allen, calmándole al instante. Le dolía el brazo, como hacía a menudo. Y cuidadosamente trazó una de las muchas marcas que estropeaban la áspera y roja piel del desfigurado miembro.

Sus dedos se crisparon en respuesta y miró tristemente como el agua goteaba de sus uñas negras. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo parecían ser casi translúcidas más que el rosa puro que tenían a menudo.

Había estado bastante sorprendido cuando Cross anunció apenas dos días antes de empezar el curso que iba a matricular a Allen en el instituto Black Order. Realmente nunca había pensado que Cross se preocupara tanto por su educación.

Allen había estado dividido – por un lado quería ir al colegio, hacer algo normal para variar. Por otro lado el simple pensamiento del gran montón de deudas que se acumularían al regresar con su maestro era suficiente para hacer que le temblaran las rodillas.

No es que Allen tuviera palabra en el asunto. Cuando Cross decidía algo era imposible oponerse a él. Allen había aprendido eso bastante rápidamente.

Había otras razones también, que estaba un poco preocupado por la vida escolar.

El encajar nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Allen y había sido sometido al ostracismo toda su vida debido a sus desfiguraciones.

Y luego estaba su... historia para ser tomada en cuenta. Algo de lo que no podía deshacerse un rato y algo que aún le asustaba. Allen tembló.

Suspirando, cerró los grifos y salió de la ducha.

oOo_oOo

Kanda solo se puso de pie cuando escuchó el agua indicando el comienzo de la ducha. Echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía un momento antes de dirigirse a la cama para desempaquetar sus propias pertenencias, algo que no había querido hacer con el chico más joven presente.  
>Las ropas fueron al armario y los útiles del colegio al escritorio. Sacó con cuidado a su amada Mugen y la apoyó contra la pared al lado de su cama. Fue entonces cuando vio el cuadro al lado de la cama del Moyashi.<p>

Normalmente Kanda no era un fisgón, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que estaba un poco curioso acerca del chico. Lanzó una rápida mirada al baño antes de dar rápidas zancadas y poner el cuadro al nivel de los ojos.

Era un cuadro de un hombre con capa negra, guantes y sombrero de copa. El cuello del abrigo estaba levantado y el sombrero estaba hacia abajo, oscureciendo todos y cada uno de los rasgos faciales.

Una mano enguantada descansaba a la ligera sobre la espalda de un chico joven, quien no podía tener más de cinco años cuando la foto fue tomada. Enmarañado pelo castaño enmarcaba los ojos que eran de un cruce entre azul y gris, llevando una voluminosa capa canela; su mano izquierda estaba recubierta firmemente en una aburrida manopla con dibujos.

La pareja estaba de pie delante de una colorida carpa de circo, una carpa que de algún modo parecía apagada con el diseño monocromático de la foto.

Le tomó un momento de quedarse mirando fijamente antes de que algo hiciera clic. El chico era Allen.

Las diferencias entre el chico de entonces y el de ahora eran asombrosas. Y no solo se limitaban al nuevo color de pelo y al tatuaje sobre el ojo.

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y Kanda regresó rápidamente la foto a la mesilla.

Allen estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño, ahora vestido en pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga blanca pulcramente abrochada, los guantes aún en sus manos mientras se secaba el pelo. Miró de Kanda a la foto otra vez de vuelta y entrecerró los ojos.

La dureza que vio antes Kanda destelló a través de sus ojos mientras Allen lanzaba la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio y paseó pasando de Kanda como si no estuviera allí.

"Ese es Mana." Dijo categóricamente y le tomó un segundo a Kanda el darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Allen.

"Che. ¿Crees que me importa Moyashi?"  
>"Entonces no fisgonees." Dijo Allen bruscamente a cambio.<p>

"Si no quieres que nadie vea, entonces no lo dejes a simple vista." Replicó Kanda fríamente, regresando a sus deberes de biología.

"Jodido Komui." Farfulló entre dientes mientras alcanzaba otra vez su bolígrafo.

Allen refunfuñó entre dientes y decidió comenzar con sus propios deberes.

La pareja cayó en un incómodo silencio.

oOo_oOo

_Aclaraciones:_ (1) Salón de clase: literalmente _homeroom_. La verdad es que esto me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza ya que en España no existe, así que intentaré explicarlo como pueda. ¡Si estoy equivocada corregidme, por favor! -_sonrisa_-. Según (San) Wikipedia "El salón de clase o clase de asesoramiento es la sesión de clase en la que un profesor registra la asistencia y hace anuncios." Según leí, cuando suena la campana por primera vez deben ir allí y después a las clases, ya que no es una "clase lectiva". Es donde pasan la mayor parte del tiempo, donde guardan las cosas, van en los descansos, etc. Espero haberme explicado, si tenéis alguna duda y puedo ayudaros ¡no dudéis! -_sonrisa_-

**Nota Autora: ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Para mostrar mi agradecimiento hice otro capítulo hoy solo para vosotros ^_^**

**Acerca de la pregunta de biología de Komui, la encontré en Internet después de buscar preguntas de biología, así que si no es legal lo siento. Casi no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para imaginar una pregunta tan difícil por mí misma.**

**¿Ves ese bonito botón? Sí, aquel justo debajo de esta N/A.**

**Adelante. Púlsalo. Sabes que quieres. ¡Las fuerzas de dejar review te lo exigen!**


	3. Soñando

_Notas traductora: -bostezo-_ ¡Capítulo tres, al fin! -_sonrisa_- La verdad tenía pensado subirlo el domingo, ¡pero ni los fines de semana parecen querer dejarme descansar! Al menos ya está aquí. Seriamente, me alegra tener ya algunos, sino ahora mismo estaría tirándome de los pelos. ¡Por cierto, conseguí entrar en la EOI! Lo que significa que tendré menos tiempo y seré menos humana por no dormir, pero yo estoy feliz -_sonrisa_-. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible por subir más o menos un capítulo a la semana, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo (ni de lejos) de mi _fanfic_. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por los _reviews_, me dan ganas de quedarme traduciendo hasta las tantas y me alegran el día!

_DISCLAIMER:_ No, nada de esto me sigue perteneciendo. Este fanfic NO es mío, y D Gray-man lo es mucho menos (_-llora-_). Pertenecen a Yuu-chi y a Hoshino Katsura, respectivamente (como creo que ya sabemos todos _-sonrisa-_)

**Capítulo tres – Soñando**

Tres horas de deberes habían dejado a Allen agotado y exhausto. Apenas parecía razonable en su cabeza, todo este trabajo. Recordándolo, la única educación que había tenido era la que Cross le había brindado por internet, solo así sería capaz de decir que había aprobado la educación media.

Así, estaba más que seguro de que solo había hecho el mínimo de los deberes y estaba preguntándose seriamente por qué había insistido Cross en matricularle como un estudiante de secundaria aun si su educación era actualmente del nivel de primaria.  
>Refunfuñando, Allen se puso en pie y decidió que si esperaba aprobar los cursos sería mejor espabilarse un poco.<p>

"¿Kanda?"

"..."

"¿Kanda?" Repitió Allen y el joven adolescente japonés giró para mirarle con frialdad. Allen tragó saliva y siguió adelante.

"¿Dónde está la biblioteca?"

"Che. Pregunta a Lenalee o a ese maldito conejo." Habló Kanda entre dientes y regresó la atención a sus deberes. La ceja de Allen tuvo un peligroso tic. Lenalee y Lavi le habían proporcionado los números de sus habitaciones pero la última cosa que Allen quería hacer era molestarlos. A Kanda, sin embargo, no le importaba.

"Vamos." Suplicó Allen. Kanda se giró ligeramente y a Allen _no _le gustó la sonrisa que jugaba a lo largo de sus labios. Nada en lo más mínimo.

"Quizá... Si me lo ruegas."

Allen balbuceó sin palabras por un momento mientras Kanda se colocaba para volver a verle con una sonrisa autocomplaciente ahora en plena floración. No había forma de que Allen fuera a rogar. Tenía su orgullo.

"No importa. La encontraré yo solo." Dijo bruscamente, girando para salir airadamente por la puerta.

"Buena suerte." Llamó Kanda a su espalda en retirada. Allen pausó y giró ligeramente para mirar con sospecha por encima del hombro al varón más mayor. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Has visto el tamaño de este colegio. ¿Crees honestamente que puedes encontrar el camino hacia allí sin alguien para agarrarte de la mano?"

Allen dudó, fulminando con la mirada a su compañero de habitación. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"¿...Por favor?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Kanda, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su cara lo había oído. Había ganado la batalla y lo sabía. Ahora solo tenía que hacer sufrir a Allen.

"Puedes _por favor _mostrarme el camino a la biblioteca." Dijo Allen a través de los dientes bien apretados. Kanda era un sádico. Eso era evidente. Estaba disfrutando a fondo de la incomodidad de Allen. Bueno, si Kanda disfrutaba algo.

"Eso no es rogar, Moyashi."

Allen había desarrollado un tic sobre la ceja izquierda, una que solo aumentó cuando los dos chicos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, ni acobardándose, ni echándose atrás.

"¡Bien! Lo encontraré por mi cuenta." Dijo Allen bruscamente y le dio la espalda a Kanda, saliendo airadamente de la habitación y resistiendo la infantil urgencia de dar un portazo. En una residencia como esta, no sería solo Kanda quien lo escuchara sino todos los demás del edificio. No deseaba molestar al resto de los habitantes de la escuela.

No podía ser tan difícil encontrar la biblioteca. Con un nuevo propósito Allen partió.

Apenas había dejado el edificio cuando escuchó a alguien llamándole, girando vio a Lavi corriendo hacia él. Chocaron y el par se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras Lavi revolvía el pelo de Allen.

"¡Moyashi!" Cantó felizmente mientras Allen luchaba por liberarse.

"¡Me llamo Allen! _¡__Allen!_"

"¿A dónde vas Moyashi?" Allen dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Se sentía como si estuviera hablando a una pared de ladrillo.

"Voy a la biblioteca. Creo..." Allen frunció el ceño. "Pregunté a Kanda cuál era el camino a la biblioteca pero no me lo dijo."

"¡Oh!" Lavi parpadeó sorprendido. "Ahí es a donde voy. Te llevaré allí." Sonrió. "Pero si es la biblioteca la que buscas, estás yendo por el camino equivocado."

Allen se sonrojó ligeramente. "Aun no conozco muy bien este colegio." Admitió mientras seguía a Lavi – En la dirección correcta esta vez.

"Hablando de eso, ¿por qué te trasladaste al principio del tercer año?" Preguntó Lavi con curiosidad.

"Ahh…" Allen se frotó torpemente la nuca. "¿… Circunstancias?" Dijo tímidamente. Lavi elevó una ceja pero no hizo más preguntas.

La biblioteca resultó no estar demasiado lejos de la residencia de Allen y era más grande de lo que Allen había previsto. Elevó una ceja blanca nieve mientas aparecía.

Un edificio de ladrillo habilidosamente construido con mano de obra parecía asomarse sobre el campus ya bastante grande, utilizando la puesta de sol para proyectar una sombra sobre los muchos edificios esparcidos alrededor de su impresionante forma. Allen lo miró estupefacto por un momento.

"Es uh... Más grande de lo que imaginé que sería." Dijo Allen de una forma que tenía la _intención _de tener tacto pero se quedó corto. Lavi rió y le hizo señas hacia delante mientras abría las puertas de cristal.

"El viejo panda se las arregló para presionar al gobierno por cada centavo que pudiera para conseguir este lugar. Creo que eso podría ser el porqué el gobierno se viene abajo todo el tiempo."

Apenas habían puesto los dos los pies en el edificio cuando un libro fue volando de al parecer ningún lugar, golpeando violentamente la cara de Lavi y enviándole hacia atrás, tambaleándose mientras el polvoriento libro despedía una nube de motas de polvo y caía en sus brazos.

Alarmado, Allen dio varios pasos hacia atrás y debatió la posibilidad de ser capaz de irse corriendo por la puerta antes de que se encontrara víctima de un libro volador. Las posibilidades se veían bastante inestables.

"Cuida a quién estás llamando un panda mocoso insignificante." Una voz gritó en voz alta y Allen se encontró mirando fijamente con asombro al anciano que justo había doblado la esquina.

Bajo y ojos oscuros con pelo largo y ralo y protuberantes orejas tipo elfo, Allen podía ver inmediatamente de dónde había venido el sobrenombre de 'Panda'. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba vestido y llevaba una brazada de libros Allen habría tenido un momento difícil distinguiéndole de su animal homónimo.

"Uhhh..." Allen no podía pensar en ninguna maldita cosa que decir. El panda – _hombre _se corrigió Allen – ante él le ladeó una ceja – al menos Allen pensó que lo hacía, el hombre estaba sospechosamente ausente en la sección de cejas.

"Caray, ¿crees que podrías ser cuidadoso con lo que estás tirando, abuelo?" Farfulló Lavi mientras volvía a trompicones a una posición en pie, un brazo sosteniendo distraídamente el libro contra el pecho mientras que el otro frotaba la magullada nariz y miraba con resentimiento al anciano.

"Entonces aprende a dirigirte a tus mayores apropiadamente." Dijo bruscamente el imitador de un Panda, arrebatando el libro a Lavi y añadiéndolo a la pila en sus brazos antes de dejar el montón en una mesa cercana. Giró para mirar a Allen y el chico no pudo evitar retroceder unos pocos pasos.

"Allen Walker." No era una pregunta sino una declaración de absoluta certeza. Allen asintió y le sonrió. Le ofreció una mano la cual apretó con alegría ahora que la amenaza de ser decapitado con un libro volador había disminuido un poco.

"Yo soy Bookman."

Aunque Allen creía que 'Bookman' apenas era un nombre pensó que era mejor no mencionar el hecho después de que Bookman había tenido poco o ningún pensamiento acerca de lanzar el libro a Lavi antes. En cambio Allen se conformó con, "¿me conoces?"

"Pero por supuesto. No sería un bookman si fuera ignorante sobre una cosa tan simple. Sé todo sobre ti." El agarre sobre su mano se apretó un tanto y Allen se encontró mirando fijamente a esas aparentes profundidades sin fin de los ojos de Bookman.

Había algo en la forma en que esos ojos perspicaces miraban los suyos y el firme agarre en su mano que le dieron escalofríos a Allen. _Sé todo sobre ti_. Recuerdos que desde hacía tiempo Allen quería enterrar treparon hasta la superficie un momento antes de que Allen pudiera hacerlos retroceder hacia abajo.

"¿Sabes?" Preguntó, intentando mantener la voz tan tranquila y normal como fuera posible. Una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se arrastró por la comisura de la boca de Bookman y por un momento Allen pensó que iba a responder, pero no fue ese el caso.

Lentamente, Allen extrajo su mano del agarre de Bookman poniéndola conscientemente más cerca de su pecho, acunándola.

La fuerte tos de Lavi regresó a Allen a la tierra. "De todos modos abuelo."

Lavi fue recompensado con un manotazo en la cabeza por este pero persistió a pesar de eso. "Querías que viniera y ayudara, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Bookman se estrecharon y levantó un pulgar hacia la parte de atrás. Después de mucho rodar los ojos Lavi se escabulló, Allen podía verle y oírle hurgar en la habitación de atrás.

"¿Qué era lo que buscabas?" La voz de Bookman le recordó a Allen qué era lo que se propuso hacer.

"Bueno... Uh, No tengo muchos estudios que digamos y bueno... pensé que podía mejorar un poco mi conocimiento general. Ya sabes, para que no sea muy difícil cuando venga el trabajo más duro..." Allen no estaba exactamente seguro de si se había hecho entender considerando que de algún modo en el camino había destrozado la petición, pero Bookman asintió pensativamente e hizo gestos a Allen para que se sentara mientras él se precipitaba hacia una pila de libros.

Allen lanzó un suspiro agradecido y se acomodó en una silla. La biblioteca estaba desordenada incluso con la gran cantidad de habitación que ofrecía. Los estantes estaban alineados esmeradamente con libros y el lado de la habitación que ocupaba Allen estaba llena de escritorios bien ordenados, el otro lleno de muchas estanterías bien alineadas. Una hilera de ordenadores estaba alineada justo fuera del despacho en el que se podía escuchar a Lavi canturrear apagadamente y una retorcida escalera de caracol orientada hacia arriba a otro piso lleno de Dios sabe qué.

Mirando alrededor Allen rió por los muchos escritorios de apariencia más vieja acumulados alrededor de la puerta, con una pila alta de libros.

_**¡Pam! **_

Allen soltó una palabrota, saltando para mirar fijamente la gran pila de libros que acababan de ser depositados en el escritorio frente a él, un Bookman de apariencia impasible de pie a su lado. Allen alzó la vista con incredulidad a bookman y después hacia abajo a los libros.

"¿Todos esos son para mí?" Preguntó Allen con voz tímida. Bookman asintió.

"Conocimiento general." Confirmó antes de irse tan pancho, dejando a Allen mirar abatido el montón ante él.

Suspirando Allen alcanzó y abrió la cubierta del primer libro. Algo le dijo que estaría por aquí un rato.

oOo_oOo

_Clic_.

Kanda alzó la mirada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando un Brote de habas de apariencia muy cansada que parecía justo a punto de marchitarse. Mirando apenas a Kanda se abrió camino a través de la habitación hasta su armario, revolviendo en el cajón de abajo.

Kanda miró su reloj con incredulidad. Casi las doce y media de la mañana. "¿Has estado en la biblioteca seis horas y media?" Se burló. Allen le lanzó una mirada de odio sobre el hombro, farfullando algo y desapareció en el baño con un lío de ropas.

Kanda bufó y regresó al libro que había estado leyendo – si bien es cierto que a regañadientes. Imaginando que la mejor forma para ponerse a practicar con su amada Mugen era terminar pronto con todas las tareas que consumían el tiempo, había empezado con la novela asignada para el trimestre inmediatamente.

Unos minutos después el brote surgió del baño vestido con una holgada camiseta blanca de manga larga y pantalones negros sueltos. Los guantes aún en sus manos.

Kanda frunció el ceño. "¿Vas a dormir con esos guantes puestos?"

"Sí…" Allen no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a lo que era dicho, aparentando estar pensativo, molesto y exhausto todo de una vez. Sin decir ninguna otra palabra a su menos que amigable compañero de habitación se metió en la cama y se derrumbó sobre la almohada.

Kanda arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras la respiración de Allen parecía convertirse inmediatamente en suaves ronquidos de adolescente con problemas durmiendo. Kanda a menudo estaba molesto y desconcertado por la extraña habilidad de algunas personas de caer dormidos a voluntad, algo en lo que él nunca había sido particularmente bueno.

Bufando, regresó a su novela.

oOo_oOo

Treinta minutos después Kanda había aceptado que era tiempo de acostarse. Estaba teniendo problemas en enfocarse en las palabras frente a él y las constantes sacudidas y giros y el ocasional gemido del Moyashi no estaban ayudando.

Frustrado, tiró el libro y giró a mirar con odio a Allen que estaba tumbado enroscado en el centro de la cama, las sábanas amontonadas en torno a él.

"Che."

Kanda empujó la silla del escritorio y fue indignado al armario, cambiándose en una suelta camiseta negra y pantalones. Otro gemino sonó de Allen y Kanda giró a mirarle otra vez mientras colocaba su uniforme doblado sobre el suelo del armario.

Refunfuñando con desaprobación desapareció en el baño. Completando el ritual de la noche al que casi todo miembro de la humanidad estaba atado, estaba justo secándose la cara cuando salió del baño.

"Mana…" El suave gemido de Allen se había convertido en una palabra real y Kanda observó mientras la respiración de Allen se dificultaba y se daba la vuelta.

Después de un momento de silencio la respiración irregular de Allen volvió y Kanda frunció el ceño, girando para lanzar la toalla que estaba sujetando de vuelta al baño.

"Para…"

Kanda se dio bruscamente la vuelta a tiempo de ver empezar la paliza.

Allen parecía estar rechazando un fantasma atacante, con cara de pánico incluso estando dormido.

"¡Para!" Repitió Allen, esta vez dicho temor filtrándose en su voz mientras Kanda no podía hacer nada excepto mirar fijamente mientras el chico más joven rechazaba los demonios de su sueño.

"¡Déjame en paz!"La voz de Allen había aumentado y su agitación ya había alcanzado la cumbre. Si esto seguía así iba a terminar lesionándose a sí mismo.

Kanda rápidamente se precipitó a su lado, agarrando sus brazos mientras luchaba contra él.

"¡Oi! ¡Moyashi! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!" Gruñó mientras Allen arañaba por el agarre – aunque inefectivo ya que sus manos seguían vestidas con los guantes.

"¡Vete!"

Kanda presionó el codo en los intestinos de Allen, conteniéndole con su peso mientras luchaba por control.

"¡Despierta de una puta vez! ¡Es un jodido sueño!" Dijo bruscamente Kanda, clavando firmemente el codo en los intestinos de Allen.

Jadeando, los ojos de Allen se abrieron y parpadeó al techo, cubierto en un ligero brillo de sudor, se mostraba desorientado.

Gruñendo, Kanda relajó su agarre de hierro en las muñecas y Allen pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que Kanda estaba medio sobre él.

Reacción inmediata – Allen se revolvió hacia atrás mientras Kanda se sentaba recto en el borde de la cama, apretando su aflojada cola de caballo mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al pequeño chico británico ante él.

"¿Qué estabas…"

"Intentando detenerte de destruir la jodida mierda en tu sueño. Si siempre tienes una rabieta así por la noche te quiero fuera de aquí."

Allen parecía presa del pánico. "¿Dije algo? ¿Qué dije?"

Kanda elevó una ceja ante la evidente ansiedad de Allen. "Dijiste Mana una o dos veces y seguiste maldiciendo a alguien para que se alejara de ti." Una mirada de alivio bañó los rasgos de Allen y exhaló un suspiro contenido.

"Ah, sí. Gracias, supongo."

"No me des las malditas gracias. Si lo haces otra vez juro que te estrangularé en tu sueño." Kanda dio un molesto 'che' y se rindió de intentar arreglar su cola de caballo, tirando de todo el asunto se pasó los dedos por él.

"Amable como siempre, ya veo." Murmuró Allen.

"Has dado en el clavo Moyashi." Kanda se levantó y se fue airadamente al baño.

"¡Es Allen! ¡_Allen_!"

"Deja de lloriquear Moyashi."

Allen estuvo en una silenciosa furia por un momento mientras Kanda se encabezaba al espejo del cuarto de baño para arreglar su cola de caballo. Conteniendo su enojo Allen llamó tan dulcemente como pudo.

"¿Kanda?"

"Che."

"Realmente deberías llevar el pelo suelto más a menudo. Se ve tan hermoso."

Una pastilla de jabón seguido de la lámpara del baño fueron volando hacia él y Allen dedujo con una sonrisa que esta batalla era _suya. _

_oOo_oOo_

_**Nota Autora: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Lo siento si tengo errores de ortografía pero he estado trabajando en ello todo el día y estoy agotada -.- Si pudierais dejarme otro review sería agradecido :D**  
><em>


	4. Antiguas conexiones

_Notas__ traductora: Uh_, ¡lo siento! Pensaba subir este cap. la semana pasada, el sabado, pero ese mismo día tuvo que romperse mi monitor -_sonrojo_-. Tuve semana ocupada al empezar la EOI y con el concierto de Versailles (-_emocionada_-), por lo que el viernes me acosté pensando "mañana lo subo". No fue hasta ayer que supe que el error era del monitor y hoy me compré uno nuevo. ¡Lo siento!-_inclinaciones_-

_DISCLAIMER:_ Ni D gray ni este fanfic me pertenecen. No me pertenecieron ayer ni hoy, ¡pero si me pertenecen mañana os lo haré saber!-_risa_-**  
><strong>

**Capítulo cuatro – Antiguas conexiones **

Al despertar a la siguiente mañana la pareja había alcanzado un mutuo pero silencioso acuerdo para fingir que la noche anterior no había pasado.

"¿Kanda?" llamó Allen, frunciendo el ceño mientras abría de un golpe los cajones de su escritorio antes de rendirse y abrir el armario.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kanda bruscamente mientras aparecía del baño, vestido con su camisa blanca del colegio, abierta aunque para enseñar la camiseta negra de debajo, escaqueándose completamente el chaleco opcional.

"¿Has visto a Tim?"

"No, no he visto tu retrasada snitch."

"¡Es un golem! ¡Un golem!" dijo Allen bruscamente, cerrando el armario de un portazo para lanzar una mirada fulminante a su hosco compañero de habitación, quien estaba empacando los libros en la mochila. Kanda miró brevemente para volver a mirar fríamente pero le ignoró la mayor parte.

Allen suspiró. Se había imaginado que una vez se escapara de su maestro Cross tendría más libertad y comodidad en sus condiciones de vida. En cambio, de algún modo había acabado con el solitario temperamental número uno del colegio como compañero de habitación y por algún tipo de extensión por Lenalee y Lavi, 'amigo'.

Allen arrugó la nariz con disgusto por el pensamiento y se echó la mochila sobre un hombro. _Kanda como amigo… Eso deja mal sabor… _Incluso aunque Allen pensó eso no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera intentar llevarse bien.

"Date prisa de una puta vez Moyashi."gruñó Kanda, una mano en el pomo de la puerta abierta y la otra en el bolsillo mientras esperaba impacientemente a Allen.

"Awww… ¿Estás esperándome?"

"Estoy esperando para poder cerrar con llave la maldita puerta."

Allen giró los ojos y pasó tranquilamente a Kanda y fuera de la habitación, después de un breve momento de duda esperándole en el recibidor. Kanda cerró la puerta con un _clic _y ni siquiera miró a Allen mientras se iba a zancadas, el chico más joven encajaba el ritmo al lado de él. Kanda resopló pero no protestó.

Apenas habían hecho el primer tramo de escaleras cuando Allen escuchó tras ellos unos pasos corriendo y giró justo a tiempo para ser achuchado por Lavi.

"¡Ey, hola Moyashi!" gritó felizmente, moviendo juguetonamente un brazo sobre los hombros de Allen mientras intentaba mantenerse erguido.

"Sigo diciéndote que mi nombre es –."

"¿Querías dirigirte a la cafetería para desayunar?"

"- Ya sabes, no importa. Sé bien que no me estás escuchando de todos modos" Farfulló Allen mientras Lavi le soltaba y Allen se tambaleaba en los últimos pocos pasos, enganchándose el pie en la alfombra de la parte inferior de la escalera, se tropezó hacia delante y enganchó la manga de Kanda para evitar plantar la cara en el suelo.

"Che. Suéltame." Kanda arrebató su brazo del agarre de Allen, girando para poder mirar fríamente a Allen sobre el hombro. Allen giró los ojos.

"Veo que de mal humor como siempre Yu-chan." Comentó Lavi con alegría, empujando la puerta para andar a través del camino sembrado de estudiantes hacia la cafetería.

"No me llames Yu-chan." Dijo Kanda bruscamente, acelerando ligeramente los pasos por lo que Lavi y Allen(1) quedaron un poco detrás de él.

Lavi se rió, elevando una ceja a la espalda de Kanda como si encontrara que el provocarle era increíblemente entretenido – lo cual probablemente era así.

La cafetería aún estaba bastante abarrotada pero un breve vistazo alrededor reveló a Lenalee ocupando una mesa toda para ella, hojeando cuidadosamente unas hojas de papel. Alzó la vista cuando el grupo se acercó, lanzándoles una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a los papeles.

"¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?" Preguntó Lavi mientras el trío tomaba asiento.

"Algunos papeles que encontré en el escritorio de Nii-san." Respondió Lenalee distraidamente. Allen abrió la boca, atónito.

"¿Y vas y los coges?" Preguntó, escuchándose escandalizado. Lavi se rió de él mientras Kanda resoplaba su típico _che_. Lenalee le sonrió amablemente.

"Nii-san nunca hace nada de papeleo, así que soy normalmente yo quien hace toda la clasificación por él." Explicó, empujando los papeles en su mochila que estaba sobre una silla a su lado. "Ahora, ¿vais a ir a pedir vuestro desayuno? Sólo quedan unos quince minutos para que empiece el colegio."

Kanda ya estaba fuera de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde estaba su soba colocada ya preparada.

Allen recitó una rápida lista de comida y Jerry estaba de aquí para allá en la cocina en su apuro para preparar todo.

"Nada para mí, gracias." Dijo Lenalee mientras veía la forma de sus rastas rosas yendo corriendo a la cocina. Lavi parecía estar pasando el momento de su vida narrando cada movimiento de Jerry como si estuviera en una carrera.

" – Y llega a la línea de meta. Ahora depende del juez, Allen Walker, decidir si su espectáculo tiene el nivel requerido." Lavi respiró hondo y le miró con fingida expectación mientras Allen le fruncía el ceño y llevaba su bandeja de comida a la mesa y empezaba a zampárselo.

Kanda le lanzó a Allen una mirada asqueada mientras el chico terminaba el último trozo de su tostada en unísono al hombre japonés, quien colocaba delicadamente los palillos en el plato.

Sin dirigirles una mirada a sus amigos Kanda se levantó, lanzándose la mochila sobre el hombro y se daba un paseo hasta la clase.

"¡Ah! ¡Yu-chan!" Lavi se metió la última de sus tostadas en la boca mientras Allen se limpiaba la boca tranquilamente, enganchando el brazo de Allen corrió tras Kanda. Lenalee les dijo adiós con la mano y se dirigió en dirección a su primera clase.

oOo_O_oOo

El día pasó volando y antes de que Allen pudiera siquiera comprenderlo, estaba sentado en su última hora de clase.

Allen dio golpecitos con su lápiz en el escritorio, intentando con mucha fuerza concentrarse mientras Miranda Lotto – la profesora de electrónica del colegio – balbuceaba una y otra vez acerca del funcionamiento de los relojes.

Un breve vistazo a Lavi mostró que el chico mayor había desfallecido sobre su escritorio, su cuaderno de apuntes estéril y libre de apuntes.

El mismo Kanda parecía haber escrito la mitad de lo que había dicho antes de rendirse y mirar fuera de la ventana.

"-entonces puedes enganchar el minutero en el último engranaje de esa serie y –."

Miranda de repente se cortó a sí misma y se sonrojó de un brillante rojo, mirando uno de los muchos relojes en la pared tras ella. "Oh Dios mío…P-Parece que estamos fuera del tiempo."

La clase se espabiló con eso. Lavi despegó la cabeza de la mesa, como si esas palabras fueran magia que le revivió e incluso Kanda giró la cabeza al frente. Allen soltó un fuerte suspiro y soltó el lápiz, flexionando su mano acalambrada.

"¿Escribiste todo eso?" De repente Lavi parecía estar completamente despierto, inclinándose para arrebatarle a Allen su cuaderno y mirar fijamente atónito la página llena de escritura diminuta, encajada.

Kanda despegó la cabeza de su mano para verlo y dejó salir un molesto 'che', cuando vio los garabatos.

"Perdí mucho de la escuela, así que tengo que prestar atención o me quedaré atrás." Tartamudeó Allen, recuperando su cuaderno y deslizándolo en la mochila. Lavi agitó la cabeza incrédulo.

"No puedo creerlo. Y yo aquí que pensé que había encontrado finalmente a alguien que holgazanearía conmigo." Agitó la cabeza con fingida decepción. "Estoy avergonzado de ti, Moyashi. Eres todo lo inteligente y esas cosas…."

"¡No es así en absoluto!" Protestó Allen, ruborizándose. "Es porque no soy 'inteligente' que necesito prestar atención. ¡Nunca he estado antes en un instituto!"

Eso borró la sonrisa de la cara de Lavi y le miró fijamente. Incluso Kanda parecía estar medianamente interesado.

"¿Nunca has estando antes en un instituto?" preguntó Lavi. Allen agitó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Fue la siguiente pregunta de Lavi y Allen fue afortunadamente salvado de responder por la campana sonando.

"Vamos." Dijo Allen, poniéndose en pie de su silla mientras Lavi y Kanda juntaban sus cosas y las guardaban.

Lenalee estaba esperando en la puerta por ellos; una carpeta de manila bajo el brazo y su mochila sobre el otro hombro.

"¿Cómo fue vuestra clase?" Preguntó. Lavi fue el único que respondió.

"¡Fue tan aburrido! No es que tenga nada en contra de Miranda ni nada, ¡pero todo lo que hace es hablar y hablar en voz monótona sobre relojes! ¡Y la forma que tiene de hablar sobre ellos pensarías que eran su amante o algo!" Lavi suspiró agotado y echó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kanda mientras aparentaba desplomarse dramáticamente. Kanda se lo quitó de encima y _sí _se derrumbó al suelo.

Lenalee les giró los ojos antes de sonreír a Allen. "Nii-san necesita verte" Dijo. Allen se tensó mientras recordaba su pasado encuentro con el director del colegio y el tormento que había recibido.

"Promete que se portará mejor que nunca esta vez." Añadió Lenalee apresuradamente tras ver la expresión preocupada de Allen. "Lo prometo."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Lavi mientras se ponía en pie utilizando el brazo de Allen como palanca.

"Nii-san necesita ver a Allen."

"Che." Kanda frunció el ceño pero la expresión de Lavi se iluminó. "¡Iremos también!" Ofreció Lavi, cogiendo el brazo de Kanda y arrastrándole antes de que pudiera oponerse.

El grupo hizo su camino a través del pasillo lleno de gente, esquivando hábilmente estudiantes mientras Lenalee iba delante.

No fue difícil reconocer cuál era la oficina de Komui, con la placa leyendo DIRECTOR KOMUI pegada en la puerta azul claro.

Lenalee llamó suavemente antes de abrir la puerta.

"Nii-san, Allen está aquí."

El primer pensamiento de Allen fue que había entrado en un sitio de prueba de bombas; con los papeles esparcidos por todos lados y extraños aparatos eléctricos que nunca antes había visto colocados sobre estanterías o enterrados bajo papeleo sin firmar.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que el Director Komui, podría sin duda estar muerto.

"¿Está vivo?" Preguntó Allen inseguro mientras se acercaba al hombre desplomado sobre el escritorio, boina blanca torcida y gafas colgando fuera de su nariz.

"Maldito idiota." Murmuró Kanda.

"¿Yo o él?" Preguntó Allen, señalando con la cabeza a Komui.

"Ambos."

"¿Nii-san?" Lenalee agitó gentilmente a su hermano mayor. "Nii-san, despierta." Komui permaneció dormido. O muerto. Lo que fuera.

"Oh, por el amor de -." Kanda aporreó a Komui en la cabeza y el director cayó de costado, balbuceando.

"¡No estaba dormido! ¡Estaba buscando un trozo de papel!" Le entró el pánico, cavando desesperadamente a través de los papeles amontonados en su escritorio durante un momento antes de levantar la vista y ver que solo eran ellos.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee le frunció el ceño, colocando la carpeta cuidadosamente organizada en el escritorio. "Aquí está el papeleo que clasifiqué esta mañana."

"¡Oh, Lenalee! ¡Me preciosa y amable hermana! ¿Cómo - ." Lenalee cortó su sermón antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos. "Traje a Allen-kun."

Komui paró y miró detenidamente alrededor de ella a Allen, quien estaba ligeramente atrás con Lavi y Kanda. "Sin duda lo hiciste." Estuvo de acuerdo.

"Así que, uh. ¿Para qué me necesitas?" Preguntó Allen torpemente.

Komui tosió, poniéndose las gafas con montura de alambre en la nariz mientras sacaba una hoja de papel del cajón del escritorio. "Justo estaba analizando tu solicitud para la escuela y me di cuenta de que –."

"¡Espera!" Interrumpió Lavi. "¿Estabas analizándolo _ahora_? _Después _de admitirle. ¿No antes?"

"Bueno, sí. Eso es lo que dije."

"Se supone que tienes que hacerlo con antelación idiota." Gruñó Kanda.

Komui parecía ofendido. "Soy el director. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

"¿Cómo dormir?" Preguntó Allen.

"Bueno, sí. Ahora, de vuelta al tema. Estaba analizándolo y vi que como padre/o tutor legal tienes puesto a Marian Cross." Komui alzó la vista del papel.

"Marian Cross como, beber y mujeres Marian Cross?"

"¿Conoce a mi Maestro?" Preguntó Allen con sorpresa y Lavi y Kanda se miraron el uno al otro.

Komui sonrió – una amable y cálida sonrisa. "Sí, de hecho sí. Solía trabajar con él. Poco confiable, egoísta, arrogante, mujeriego." Se paró pensativo. "Aunque bueno con su trabajo. Le recuerdo mencionar que se hacía cargo de un aprendiz hace unos años." Komui le evaluó. "Dijo que era un mequetrefe idiota sin ningún valor."

"Eso suena bien como mi Maestro…" dijo Allen con tristeza. Kanda parecía estar perplejo y Lavi tenía una ceja elevada.

Komui deslizó la hoja de papel que estaba sujetando de vuelta al escritorio. "Tendré que hacerle una llamada." Sonrió.

"¿Era eso todo lo que necesitaba?" Preguntó Allen y Komui asintió.

"Puedes irte ahora."

Allen asintió al grupo y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"¡Oh! ¡Y Allen!" llamó Komui casualmente tras él. "Solo pensé en hacerte saber que leí tu archivo la pasada noche – interesante lectura. Por favor ven a verme si necesitas algo." Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee parpadearon con sorpresa mientras la espalda de Allen se tensaba visiblemente y se detenía.

Lentamente giró, una sonrisa impresionablemente brillante en su cara. "Lo haré." Respondió solo casualmente, y salió del despacho.

Kanda se detuvo un momento. No podía estar seguro, pero justo antes de esa sonrisa podría haber jurado que vio esa mirada en los ojos de Allen una vez más.

oOo_O_oOo

Allen y Lavi apenas habían separado los caminos cuando hubo un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta. Allen se detuvo y miró a Kanda quien estaba repanchingado en la cama con un libro. Kanda estrechó los ojos y miró de vuelta al libro – una clara indicación de que sería Allen quien fuera a la puerta.

Suspirando, Allen lanzó sus deberes sobre el escritorio y fue a abrir la puerta.

Lavi estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, vestido con ropas informales con Lenalee de pie ligeramente detrás de él. Sonrió brillantemente a Allen.

"Te fuiste hace justo cinco minutos." Dijo directamente Allen.

"¡Justo el tiempo suficiente como para cambiarme y ver si mis dos mejores amigos les gustaría acompañar a _sus _dos mejores amigos fuera!" proclamó Lavi dando palmadas a Allen en el hombro antes de pasarle a zancadas para ver a Kanda.

"No." Kanda ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

"Aww… Vamos Yu-chan. No te haría daño socializar un poco." Lavi tiró del libro de las manos de Kanda y lo lanzó sobre el escritorio. Kanda le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Tú ya estás cambiado." Sonrió Lavi. Kanda frunció el ceño e hizo para alcanzar el libro otra vez pero en el segundo que estiró el brazo Lavi lo agarró y arrastró poniéndolo en pie y fuera de la puerta.

"¡Lenalee! ¡Coge la mochila de Kanda!" Llamó tras él y empujó a Kanda fuera de la habitación.

Allen sonrió ligeramente, y dio un paso atrás, permitiendo a Lenalee entrar a la habitación.

"Tú también vienes." Le advirtió.

"Sí, eso supuse." Allen estuvo de acuerdo. "Solo déjame cambiarme y os veré abajo de las escaleras."

Lenalee le sonrió cálidamente y se fue con la mochila de Kanda, Allen cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se pasó una temblorosa mano por el pelo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta para soporte.

Su visión estaba borrosa y su brazo estaba rígido y cualquier movimiento le enviaba olas de dolor bajando en espiral.

Allen suspiró y se dirigió hacia su escritorio; abriendo el cajón tomó un tarro de pastillas sin etiqueta y agitó unas pocas en su mano, tragándolas en seco rápidamente. Las dejó caer de nuevo en el cajón y lo cerró, deteniéndose un momento mientras los pequeños temblores recorriendo su columna paraban.

Se preguntó cuánta información tenía su archivo. ¿Registraba sus medicaciones? Allen frunció el ceño. Siempre se había sentido incómodo cuando la gente sabía que tomaba medicación; por anormal que pudiera ser.

¿Estaba su vida entera escrita ahí? Eso parecía incluso peor. Sabía que su vida estaba en blanco y negro en muchos archivos de muchos lugares pero el pensamiento de alguien teniendo realmente acceso a ella, alguien siendo capaz de buscar su historia entera como un capricho todavía era desconcertante.

Suspirando, se dirigió al armario, cambiándose rápidamente. Enganchó su mochila y salió de la habitación para unirse a sus amigos.

_oOo_oOo_

(1)En realidad, en el fanfic en inglés pone "Kanda" en vez de "Allen", pero no le veía sentido, ya que es Kanda quien les da la espalda... supongo que sería un fallo de la autora, sino lo siento -_sonrojo_-


End file.
